Delivery of Motivation
by Mikoto Shinigami
Summary: (Lee x Sakura! Woot!) Sakura visits Lee at the hospital - this time with a different choice of flower, and perhaps even more thoughtfully picked out.


****

Disclaimer/Authoresses Note: O.o … I… don't … own Naruto. Stop following me!! EEEYAGH. -Leaps out a window.-

This fanfiction is pure dribble from the deep dark depths of depthy darkness that is…2:00 am. :0 It's not really something I'd say I'm proud of, or is something really worth posting, considering the hospital thing is so over-done…but… :D Meh. My friend thought it was cute. ;

------------------------------

"Yes, room 142."

A light nod was given in response, and a small polite smile spread her features. "Thank you, ma'am." Nervously, she turned on her heel into the hospital halls, wringing the flower-stem she had in her hands.

She had trouble picking the right flower. The daffodil was appropriate; a strong, ever lasting flower that would even struggle through the winter. It was symbolic to determination. Appropriate was an understatement: it was perfect. But she didn't want to get the same flower twice.

There was another flower – nearly just as perfect. The lotus.

Though the lotus was a type of water lily bloom, it was a flower non-the-less. She hoped there would be no offence taken by it. The lotus wasn't exactly a pretty flower, but it was tough. Furthermore…it bloomed twice.

This is what he, Rock Lee, had told her himself after he had performed his 'lotus technique' once.

The lotus flower is also colorful. Our lives are just like so, at least through Lee's eyes. She thought she would burst into tears when she saw Lee pushing himself over the limit after his left appendages were rendered useless; doing pushups on his only good arm.

Lee was born at a disadvantage: he couldn't pull chakra, and therefore couldn't perform ninjutsu or genjutsu. Then, everyone thought he could never become a ninja. By then, Lee was just a bud. He bloomed, though, and become nearly a master taijutsu ninja years later. He was one of the strongest rookies. Then, while taking the chuunin exam, his left adjuncts were smashed. Lee had wilted by then. His dreams would have been crushed…but Lee was unconvinced, he still thought he could be a shinobi. And, if he could survive this hardship, maybe he could pull through. Maybe he could bloom again.

She didn't want to doubt it. And she hated herself that she did. But…she would still support Lee 100% all the way, even if she thought his ambition was impossible. She stopped wringing the lotus's stem and gently rest her finger tips against it, almost feeling guilty she was handling it so roughly.

Moments later, she quietly opened the door to Lee's room, and found him sitting up straight and looking at the window, looking rather pensive. He looked so intense… it was strange.

"Lee-san…" She spoke quietly. Lee, with a bit of a jerk, turned to her with wide eyes of alarm. He then grinned widely, cheeks flushing. "Sakura-san!!" He said excitedly. Lee quickly adjusted his position so he was still sitting, but facing Sakura in whole. Sakura smiled, and Lee felt like he'd die right there.

She was such a beautiful angel… Fortunate was he to be lucky enough to have such a gorgeous entity in his presence. Sakura quietly closed the door behind her and sat beside Lee on his bed, rather than the chair that looked like it'd crumble even under _her_ weight. Though Lee knew the chair was crap to sit on anyways, he still felt extremely flattered.

A light blush colored Sakura's cheeks (though it was hardly noticeable), and she handed Lee the lotus. Lee's features softened, and his lips parted lightly as he took the flower into his rough hands, which still bore scars from wounds he received in intensive training. His face flushed again, and red painted his cheeks. Thereafter, he grinned and turned to Sakura. "Thank you so much, Sakura-san! That's really thoughtful!" And he didn't just mean getting him a flower in general…it was its type: the lotus. He thought better of giving her a small hug…he sometimes came close to doing things like this, but he was really just too shy. Not that he could really move much, anyways.

Sakura smiled and gave Lee a small hug. This was much to his own pleasure, but it was still unexpected and the red simply spread across the bridge of his nose. She let go, and folded a strand of pink hair behind her ear. God, she was pretty. "I decided I'd bring you a flower, but this time, for you to be awake…last time, you were unconscious." Lee's expression brightened. "Oh! That's really nice of you Sakura-san! Thank you so much!" So that's who left the daffodil. Lee's cheeks colored very lightly, and Sakura smiled. She probably didn't notice.

"It's no problem, but I really can't stay long…I have to go..." A light frown spread across his features. Sakura's smile saddened a bit. "Gomen na, I'm really very busy, Lee-san." He grinned – a bit weakly. "Ah, it's fine…" She beamed, turned her head a bit, and kissed his cheek. His face flushed, a light blush surfaced over his features. He froze with wide eyes. Sakura simply grinned a bit wider, stood, patted him on the head, and hopped off with a merry: "I'll see you some other time, Lee-san! Get well soon!"

Lee blinked stupidly, holding the lotus in his hands, but then grinned.

"YATTAAA!!!" He shouted, nearly leaping off his hospital bed – but he knew that would render him into lots of pain, so simply chuckled and touched his finger tips to his cheek. Now…he HAD to make sure he'd recover quickly! Sakura was waiting for him!

At that same moment, Sakura stopped in her tracks and glanced to the room she'd just left down the hall. A sweat-drop, and Sakura giggled lightly. Maybe that was too much for Lee…?


End file.
